Zethes, the AWESOME!
by forTheLoveOfHades
Summary: What did Zethes, son of Boreas from the Lost Hero think when he sees a flying dragon. His thoughts on it from the Lost Hero...canon as possible...Please review!
1. Zethes, the Great

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. and most of the dialogue... **

**For those who don't remember, Zethes is the son of Boreas, at his ice palace in Quebec. If you still don't remember... go read The Lost Hero!**

See, it all started when I was patrolling our hotel with my oaf of a brother. He was just repeating words "Hockey!" and "Pizza!" over and over again. I swear that if he says it one more time, I will throw him off the roof. Of course, that won't hurt him because both of us can fly, but that will still give him a mighty fright.

I looked down at my sword and saw my own reflection. I had to admit, I was a looker. My awesomeness just leached out of me. I wondered why none of the girls I saw never looked at me twice. If I were a girl, I would be looking at me 24/7. I brushed my hand along my cool mullet. I didn't like the fact that my hair was white. It gave me an old look. But that was what comes with immortality, I guess. My father had turned me immortal because of my amazing deeds with Jason and the Argo, but it had its drawbacks. For instance, my sister, Khione froze me for a year, and still did not get in trouble with my father, because I was immortal and therefore, not harmed. I think she is a show-off, if there ever was one. She prided herself on her looks, but everyone knows that i am much more handsome. No one compared my brother, Cal, to me. Maybe because I was just way above his looks.

I brushed my mullet again, flattening any stray hairs.

Suddenly, my brother shouted, "Zethes!"

It is very sad, but my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables, including his own, so instead of asking for explanations, i looked up to where he was pointing.

I almost fell from the roof in shock. I saw a huge bird coming at us. As it came closer, I could see that it was a dragon. And it was made out of metal. I could smell the heat from here itself. We, Boreads are very sensitive to heat, so we can smell anything related to heat from a mile away. I was deciding whether to go there or strike it down from here itself. I knew that we didn't have a dragon in our flight plan today. And anything that wasn't in our flight plan or was an emergency had to be destroyed. My father was a bit soft, so he actually let people land if it was an emergency.

When it came closer, I could see three people sitting on it. Two boys and a girl. The girl...as soon as I saw her, my heart melted. My thoughts became incoherent and I couldn't think because I was looking at the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. Her hair looked perfect, even better than mine. I rubbed my shoes getting rid of all traces of ice and undid three buttons from my shirt. Let her see my glorious chest, which I'm sure is something that anyone would die for. I decided to go up to them before destroying them.

As I flew up to them, with my brother, I could see their eyes widening in surprise. The girl was looking slightly scared, but no worries, I could fix that. The boys looked at us in suspicion. I could see that they were scared of us. I felt bad about how I might have to destroy them, but maybe, I could spare the girl. She definitely looked better than the other ones in my statue collection.

We had taken out our swords because it was standard procedure. As we hovered in front of them, Cal spoke up, "No clearence."

I looked at him in surprise. That word was pretty advanced for him. He normally never said anything that sensible.

One of the boys, who was holding the reins of the dragons, looked at us quizzically, "'Scuse me?"

"You have no flight plan on file," I said in my amazing french accent. Because we lived in Quebec, our father had insisted on us speaking the native language. I tried learning french, but it was so hard that i gave up after five minutes. So, to appease father, i talked with a french accent. It was pretty good on my opinion, and a great way of getting girls. All of them loved guys with french accents.

This girl somehow didn't look that dazzled at my appearance, so I continued in my awesome accent, "This is restricted airspace."

"Destroy them?" asked Cal, smiling and showing his gap in his teeth. He had lost his front tooth after getting his with a hockey stick on his face. Of course, our father punished the offender, but Cal never got his teeth back.

The dragon began to steam and the other guy took out a sword. I was pondering whether to destroy them, (except the girl, of course) when the kid with the reins yelled, "Hold on! Let's have some manners here boys. Can I at least find out who has the honour of destroying me?"

"I'm Cal!" introduced himself looking proud. It had taken him a whole year to get his name right, so I guess it was something to be proud about.

"That's short for Calais," I amended. "Sadly my brother cannot say word with more than two syllables-"

"Pizza, Hockey, Destroy!" Cal shouted again.

"-which includes his own name," I continued.

"I am Cal and this is Zethes! my brother!" Cal injected. I was getting annoyed at him for interrupting me again.

"Wow!" exclaimed the guy at the reins. "That was almost three sentences man! Way to go."

Cal grunted in pride. He actually thought that the kid had meant it.

"Stupid buffoon," I said. " They make fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. I looked at the dazzling girl and said, " And the lady there." I winked my special wink which amazes all girls. " She can call me anything she likes." I was serious. She didn't even need to call me and I would answer. She coughed slightly, probably dazzled by my amazing wink full of hidden meanings. She could pick any and it would be fine. "Maybe she would like to have dinner with a famous demigod, before we must destroy you?" I hoped she would say yes.

"That's...a truly horrifying offer," she said. I smiled. She thought that i was a bad-boy type guy. That was alright with me.

"Thats fine with me," I said, lifting my eyebrow to give her a seductive look. I hadn't gotten the hang of it yet, so both my eyebrows just wiggled up and down.

"We are very romantic people, we Boreads." I continued, unfazed. I was beginning to think that she looked completely awed by me. I just have that effect on people. I was thinking about where i would keep her, in my collection, when the other guy interrupted my train of thought.

"Boreads?" he questioned. "Do you mean like, the sons of Boreas?"

Ah, at last someone who knew us. " So, you've heard of us!" i said, looking pleased. Most of the people would just look blank when i introduced myself as a Boread.

"We are our father's gatekeepers." It was a horrible term, but that was how our father told us to introduce ourselves. I would have preferred, the Awesome Protector, or the Amazing Guard, but well...

The boy looked blank so i clarified, " So, you understand, we cannot have unauthorized people flying in his airspace on creaky dragons scaring the silly mortal people." I pointed below to show that the mortal were indeed looking at the dragon in fear and confusion. "Which is sadly why, unless this is an emergency landing," I said, brushing the hair off my face the way i had seen some supermodels do, " we will have to destroy you painfully." Well, not the girl, probably. I stared at her trying to catch her eye. She kept looking down at the mortals for some reason.

"Destroy!" exclaimed Cal again. I could see where he got his enthusiasm from. We didn't get a lot of people here and it got a little boring, so a chance to destroy things was fun.

" Wait!" the girl said. " This is an emergency landing." I looked at her and this time, she didn't avoid my eye. I was right, she was amazed by my amazingness.

Cal went "Awwww!" because he just lost his chance to have some good entertainment. I didn't want to destroy the girl, so I asked, "How does the pretty girl decide it is an emergency, then?"

"We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please?" she said, giving me a coy smile. I believed her. Somehow, everything she said began to make sense to me. I picked at my shirt, making sure it was wide enought so that my chest was visible. "Well...I hate to disappoint a lovely lady, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you-" It was true. Last time i brought someone in that she didn't want to see, she almost buried the whole town in snow.

"Our dragon is malfunctioning," the girl added. "It could crash any minute!"

I looked at the dragon and saw it spilling gunk out of its ear. All of it fell onto a black Mercedes below.

"No destroy?" asked Cal sadly.

I pondered. The girl was telling the truth. I completely believed her and I was not the most easiest person to convince, believe me. Also, maybe, if i let them come, i could persuade my father to let her stay with me. As an ice statue, of course.

I looked at her and winked my special wink, again. I could see that she nearly fainted because of my amazing charm. I decided. " Well, you are pretty, I mean you are _right_,. A malfunctioning dragon- this could be an emergency." Father _had_ said, let anyone land in an emergency, so this should work.

"It will take some explaining." I continued. I hoped that i could convince Khione, along with my father. She usually saw right through me. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately," I said, remembering the last demigod, who was now an ice statue in my father's room. "But, yes, faulty dragon people. Follow us." Saying that, Cal and I headed back to the hotel with them behind us.

**How was it? I tried to get Zethes' way of thinking as much as i could. I will post the second chapter as soon as i can... If you have any suggestion of any other POV from which I could write,...tell me... I try to write them... Characters from Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians series only!**

**Please Review!...*huge puppy dog eyes***


	2. Zethes, the Amazing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan...yadda yaddda...yadda...**

I led them inside lighting up the way with the stupid flashlight my dad gave us. We opened our garage- door and let the faulty dragon people in. When they got off the dragon, the small Latino kid said, "Guys, fix the thermostat in here and I would totally move in."

I wondered why he would want to fix the thermostat. I liked it this way and this temperature kept my hair perfect.

"Not me," said the blond kid. His eyes roved around the entire room. "Something feels wrong. Something up there.." I could see what the problem was. My sister was up to her tricks again. The whole room was tingling with an unpleasantly cold air. I gulped and thought about what I might have to deal with later. I hoped my dad would be on my side.

The dragon chose that moment to snort flames. I began to panic. My hair!

"No, no, no, " i said, marching over there in my amazing designer shoes. "The dragon must be de-activated. The heat ruins my hair." They could see that, surely. My amazing mullet must be curling up by now...

The smell of heat and fire was amost unbearable right now. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and the dragon growled at me.

"S'okay boy," muttered the cheeky looking boy. He seemed like the one in control of the dragon. "The dragon's a little touchy about the whole _deactivation _concept. But I've got a better solution." He grinned like he just thought of something cool.

"Destroy?" asked Cal sadly. I honestly began to feel a little bad for him. Maybe, I could let him destroy the dragon boy..

"No, man." said the dragon kid. "You gotta stop with the destroy talk. Just wait."

"Leo," said the girl. She looked a little nervous probably because i was there, looking so cool and handsome. "what are you—"

"Watch and learn, beauty queen," said the kid called Leo. He called her Beauty Queen. If that was her name, then she would be perfect for me as everyone knows that I am the Beauty King.

"When I was repairing Festus last night, I found all kinds of buttons." the Leo kid continued. "Some, you do not want to know what they do. But others … Ah, here we go." He seemed to pull some kind of lever and suddenly, the dragon began folding itself until it became a tiny box. I hoped that with the dragon gone, the horrible heat smell would go too, but strangely, the smell of fire lingered in the air. The Leo tried to lift the box and failed, "Um … yeah. Hold on. I think—aha."  
So he pressed another switch and a handle came up like a metal suitcase.

"Ta-da!" he announced. "The world's heaviest carry-on bag!" The others looked amazed, as did I because, a humungous dragon was now the size of a T.V.

"That's impossible,"the other boy said. "Something that big couldn't—"

Suddenly, I understood. The burning smell hadn't come from the dragon. It came from the boy himself. The dragon was neatly tucked in the suitcase. It didn't breathe fire anymore, but the scent of fire lingered heavily around the boy.

I looked at Cal and he nodded at me. He understood too.

"Stop!" I shouted, both of us taking out our swords.

The Leo kid raised his hands in surrender. "Okay … what'd I do? Stay calm, guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as carry-on—" Did he honestly think that he could fool us? Especially me! Me the amazing Boread!.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily, pushing the point of my sword against his shirt. ""A child of the South Wind, spying on us?" It wasn't the first time.

"What? No!" Leo said, trying to appease me. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

Cal growled. He put his face up to the kid's in order to intidimate him "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad." yeah... I thought. It ruins my hair.

"Oh." Leo said. He was breathing heavily now, and almost beginning to sweat. Definitely a bad sign. "Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and—"  
"No!" I shouted pushing him back at sword point. I didn't care about accidentally freezing him with my sword. He could join my sister's collection  
"We smell fire, demigod. We assumed it was from the creaky dragon, but now the dragon is a suitcase. And I still smell fire … on you."

He began stuttering "Hey … look … I don't know—" He glanced at his friends. "Guys, a little help?"

I hoped the girl would stay put. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Look, there's been a mistake. " said the other guy. He was holding a coin in his hand tightly. "Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy."

I looked at Leo. He was definitely beginning to sweat.

"Um …" he gulped.

"Zethes?" the girl interrupted. She smiled at me, probably dazzled by my awesome beauty. I picked at my shirt again, hoping it was wide enough. "We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk." She sounded so perfect that wanted to do what she asked.

"The girl is pretty," I blurted out. "and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness," It's true. No one can help it. " but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time." I poked the Leo kid in his chest with my sword to prove my point. I could see frost spreading on it. Much better because now he didn't smell so bad.

"Destroy him now?" Cal asked me. He was hopeful again.  
I nodded. I would let the girl off alive, but the other two demigods... "Sadly, I think—"

"No," other kid said. His voice sounded firm but tight. As if he was holding himself back. "Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite." So, that is her name. And no wonder she was so beautiful, being the child of Aphrodite. I thought that with my looks, people often mistook me for a son of Aphrodite. We would be perfect together.

"I'm the son of Zeus." continued the other kid. " We're on a peaceful …"

Son of Zeus?_ The_ Son of Zeus which our father had been talking about?

"What did you say?"I demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?"

"Um … yeah," he said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

I almost dropped my sword in surprise. Jason? I remembered our Jason years ago, but he didn't look like him.

"Can't be Jason,"Cal said. "Doesn't look the same." I could see slight resemblance to our Jason though, so i stepped in for a closer look.

"No, he is not our Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me," Obviously, I was the only one in the Argo who actually had some style. The others were just rowdy and ugly "—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago." I remembered that.

"Wait,"the Jason kid said. "Your Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"  
"Of course," I said. Who else would we be talking about. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the Argo, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey." I still look as amazing as I did before. Especially my hair.

"Hockey!" Cal agreed.  
"But Jason—our Jason—he died a mortal death," I continued, curious. "You can't be him."  
"I'm not," he agreed.  
"So, destroy?" Cal asked. He looked disappointed.

"No," I said regretfully. "If he is a son of Zeus, he could be the one we've been watching for." I was thankful that I didn't destroy them before. Father would have been so mad.  
"Watching for?" Leo asked. "You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a bad way: he's in trouble?" Seriously, that kid was getting on my nerves, coupled with the fact that he smelled bad.

A girl's voice said, "That depends on my father's will."  
Everyone looked up to see who spoke. I already knew. Khione. She ruins everything! Now I cannot romance Piper because Khione probably wants them to see father.

I looked uo to see the Leo kid was literally drooling at her. Ughh! Why anyone would look at my sister when someone like me was in the room puzzled me.

"Father will want to see the one called Jason," Khione said. Ah, I knew it. This _was_ the Jason we were waiting for. Well, father was waiting for.  
"Then it is him?" I asked. At least i will get credit from my father for recognizing them and sparing their lives.  
"We'll see," she said. "Zethes, bring our guests." What did she think I was? her slave? But I kept my mouth shut because I knew that she could hurt me pretty bad, if I talked back.

Leo grabbed the handle of his dragon thingy. Before he could take a step, Khione glared at him. I thought she was gonna freeze him "Not you, Leo Valdez," she said in her icy voice.

"Why not?" Leo whined. I wondered how anyone would fall for my sister? She was so mean! not to say uglier than me.  
"You cannot be in the presence of my father," Khione said "Fire and ice—it would not be wise." That's true. Father would probably assume he was a spy and freeze him on sight...which would get rid of his annoyingesss...I smiled to myself.  
"We're going together," the Jason guy insisted, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, "or not at all."

Khione tilted her head. I could see that she was getting really angry, like she would do one of her flash freezes on him. "He will not be harmed, Jason Grace, unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him." I was glad she asked Cal and not me. I could go with the Piper girl.

Cal pouted. "Just a little?"  
"No," Khione insisted. "And take care of his interesting suitcase, until Father passes judgment."

I wondered why she was interested in his dragon. It was a horrible metal thing that ruins my hair.

The three demigods just looked at each other when the Leo guy said, ""It's fine, guys. No sense causing trouble if we don't have to. You go ahead." i had to admit, he sounded pretty brave. Not many people i know would agree with staying with Cal alone.

"Listen to your friend," Khione said. She could be very persuading when she wanted to "Leo Valdez will  
be perfectly safe. I wish I could say the same for you, son of Zeus. Now come, King Boreas is waiting."

**So, hows it? I hope I got Zethes character down...If you want to hear what it was like from any other point of view from anyone in the series, just tell me and I'll write it...I'm stopping here for Zethes...**

**Anyways...Review! I love em!**


End file.
